I hide myself behind the Moon
by Ishumino
Summary: Kagome and Sango are demon-hunters in modern times. Inuyasha – a powerful leader of eastern demons - is after them. Miroku on his side. Fragile peace between him and Sesshomaru. Runaway Rin. And… ooooh… so much more… MUCH more.
1. Default Chapter

Now are thoughts thou shalt not banish –

Now are visions ne'er to vanish – 

From thy spirit shall they pass

No more – like dew-drop on the grass.

(Edgar Allan Poe)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I'm too young for that. Maybe, later. :)

The silence of the night was broken into thousands of black splinters.

- Hiraikotsu!

A furious growl and the shadows were scared away to the corners of the street with a large fireball. It was stopped by a giant boomerang, that made a circle in the air, returning to its owner - a girl in a strange battling suit with a mask that was covering her face. She turned around throwing her dangerous weapon once again and this time it was faster that the demon. A green firebreathing tiger fell to the ground with a low growl.

- Look out! Behind you Sango!

The girl with the boomerang jumped away just in time to see another fireball on the spot, where she was just standing.

There was a strange glow in the darkness and then everything was silent as before.

A thin silhouette appeared in the twilight and another girl stepped into the dim light of a lantern at the end of the street. A fragile smile was playing on her beautiful face when she lowered her bow.

- You're getting older and slower, Sango, - she said, giggling.

- Ugh! - the other girl moved to the body of a dead green tiger, pulling out an arrow from his neck. - Thanks for saving my butt, Kagome.

- Duh… are you going to pay me for that shot?

- Get lost!

The sound of their laughter echoed through the empty street, awakening a pair of dark red eyes in the shadow of a lane. They stared at the girls with cold interest.

- Ew, gross! Sango! What have you done that for? - cried out Kagome, when her friend throwed her the arrow, all covered with green slime. A large emerald stain immediately appeared on her dress. - Now I'll have to wash it out half of the night! And you know that it stinks! Hey! Wait!

But Sango has already turned away.

- See ya tomorrow at school, Kagome! And… try not to sleep at the lessons this time!

- Sango, you ass!

- Bye, Kagome.

The girl sighed, looking gloomy at the ruined dress. Yep. Half of the night - that's for sure. Damn this Sango and her fucking sense of humor!

Kagome sighed one more time and, placing the bow behind her back, ran home. Maybe, if she hurries, she'll get a bit of sleep… just enough to survive through the school day…

The tinkling of ice cubes in his cocktail brought him back to Earth just in time to hear the tall man sitting opposite him say: "I suppose you are not even listening to me… little brother".

- I heard every word you said!

The smile of Sesshoumaru was as cold as ice.

- I doubt that.

Inuyasha was just going to assure him, that he was definitely not the one do be doubted, when there was a knock on the door and sleek man in a violet dress of a monk entered the small room. His black hair was pulled into a ponytail, brown eyes were glowing with excitement. He slowly moved to the table, where the two silverhaired man were sitting. Inuyasha sighed and asked:

- How many this time, Miroku?

- Only two, - was the short reply, that made Inuyasha furious.

- Only two? What luck! - his voice was filled with heavy sarcasm. - Thank Kami that not three or four or a dozen! Only two! - an empty glass has flown an inch away from Mirokus face and crashed with a loud sound into a wall. The monk didn't move a muscle, trying hard to keep an indifferent expression on his face.

- That was _my_ glass you just broke, - coldly said Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha paid no attention to that.

- How did it happen?! - he asked Miroku furiously.

The monk shrugged his shoulders.

- As usual. The same weapons. One was killed with an arrow, though we didn't find it on the spot… And the other one - by some strange weapon, that we still can not define. But is has to be very powerful…

- Perhaps, a boomerang, - and there was icy irony and sneer in Sesshomarus voice, when he suggested that with the same indifference as usual.

The two men turned to him and illusive silence filled the room. Then Inuyasha gasped and in a second he was holding tight to the collar of his brothers long white coat.

- What did you just say?!?!

- Let go, - told him Sesshomaru tonelessly, but his brothers hold only got tighter.

- What?! - he shouted.

The table between them turned over, broken glass covering the floor.

Inuyasha was on his feet again, his hand reaching for the sword on his belt, eyes filling with fury.

- Damn you, Inuyasha! – Miroku got angry. - Why can't you simply calm down and listen to what the others have to say before slicing them into pieces!!!

- He started it! - growled Inuyasha.

Miroku sighed and turned the table over, placing the chairs back in their places. He looked at Inuyasha with reproach.

- Have you already forgotten that this is a neutral territory? And both you and your brother agreed to meet here… voluntary, - he couldn't find another word to describe the fragile agreement made by the dog-demons: you don't hunt on my territory, and I don't kill on yours. - So stay… calm.

Sesshomaru didn't say a word, returning to his chair. Inuyasha examined his face for a few seconds, then did the same.

A moment of silence passed before he said: "So…that means… you know who did this?"

A very faint smile touched the corner of Sesshomaru´s mouth.

- If you would have listened to me carefully instead of daydreaming, little brother, then this dreadful accident might not have occurred.

- Just tell me: do you know it or not?!

- My, my, aren't we impatient… as usual…

- What _were_ you talking about? - interrupted Miroku, noticing that Inuyasha was getting irritated again.

- Listen, Inuyasha, I will repeat it just one more time… There is a certain someone on your territory who has ran away from me… and that someone belongs to me.

- What _are_ you talking about?

- Rin.

- Rin?!?! - shouted Miroku and Inuyasha at the same time. - You mean… ?!?!?!

- Yes, - he studied the expressions on their faces with a sharp unpleasant smirk. - I am talking about that Rin. And you know, what it means, little brother, don't you?

- It means… that you're kidding, right? - Inuyasha still was looking so surprised, like he didn't believe it.

- Inuyasha, I think he is serious, - whispered Miroku in his ear. - And you better take it serious too, if you don't want any more… dreadful accidents.

- Ugh… - Inuyasha looked at his brother with curiosity. - S-soo… if she is on my territory, I will find her. Maybe it'll take some time… but I'll find that girl for you.

- Time doesn't matter, - said the youkai. His voice was icy silk. - It is only the result that counts… - there was a pause and then he continued. - But I see, you have problems of your own, little brother. And it happens so, that I in exchange can give you some information that will help you solve them.

- Sounds fare to me, - smiled Miroku cheerfully and took out a small notebook from his sleeve. - Information is very valuable in our time and helpful, if one knows how to use it.


	2. Morning exercises

And darkness came. It was all around her, so deep and thick that she could hardly breath. Warm water was reaching her trembling knees, as if she was standing in a… river?

Then she heard splashes. Closer and closer. Was it someone or something coming for her? She tried to step back and froze in horror, feeling hot breath on her neck. Fear of the unknown, mortal fear filled her, making her unable to move, to cry out in pain, when a hand touched her neck and a sharp claw slowly went down, digging deep into the soft smooth skin.

Another hand slid between her legs in a caressing motion and she gasped from the light touch of fingers.

Closing her eyes, she was waiting for more to come, like it always did.

But heard only two words whispered in her ear.

"Run away"

And she sprinted forward through the black stillness of the water. She was running and falling, getting up again to continue her race with time.

And her time was almost up.

Rin knew it, when she woke up, her mind screaming from the nightmare she just had over and over, but not a sound left her lips.

A light breeze cooled her heated skin, when she got up, tensely looking around, and came closer to the edge of the roof.

The rising sun was painting with gold and silver the sleeping city, lying at her feet. Shadows of pigeons gliding through the empty streets.

Rin inhaled long and slow tasting the smell of warm southern wind and the pungent aroma of coffee.

Kami, what she really needed now was a big cup of hot black coffee. No sugar. No cream.

The girl smiled. What a strange desire for a person who always hated the smell of coffee in the morning. Well, desires do have the strange ability to change and appetites - to grow.

She sat down, looking sadly at the empty streets, that were soon about to fill with people. They had all the time in the world.

And her time was almost up.

- Oh, Kami! It can't be morning already!

Kagome tried to grab the ringing alarm clock with a free hand, but only knocked it off the bedside table. The clock has fallen to the floor and started ringing again.

- Shut up, you damn thing! – Kagome fell out of bed, tangled in a blanket, and started crawling towards the alarm clock, that was now ringing like a fire-siren. Just as she reached it, the ringing stopped.

For a moment the girl was looking distrustfully at the thing, and then stood up. The alarm clock immediately burst into ringing.

- Damn it!

Kagome reached out to grab a huge dictionary, but completely forgot about the blanket, tangled around her legs, and touched the floor with her nose one more time.

- Kagome, darling, are you doing your morning exercises up there? – came the voice of her mother from downstairs. – Well hurry up then! Or you'll be late for school!

- Yeah, morning exercises, - muttered the girl, looking gloomy at the alarm clock, which now was perfectly silent. She kicked it out of the way and went dressing.

Kagome rushed to the kitchen, trying to remember of she had a test on the first lesson today or was it tomorrow. Her brother Souta had already finished breakfast, when Kagome burst into the room.

- Morning, bro!

- Hey, Kag! Did you sleep well, oh dearest sister of mine?

- Argh!

- K, k, I get the idea.

He smiled, watching his sisters' attempts to eat as fast as possible. The sight wasn't for over sensitive people.

- What are you staring at? – She mumbled with her moth full.

- Nothing… nothing… It was just that…

- What?!

- I was just wandering, if you could chew on the run... that's all. No need to get so nervous about it.

- Ha?

Without saying a word, Souta pointed at the clock on the wall.

- Oh, shit! – Kagome choked and had a fir of coughing. – Why didn't you tell me it was so late already?

- But you need to have breakfast, don't you? - he gave her the innocent look

- Why you little brat! – she jumped from the chair, rushing towards the door. – I'll deal with you later! Oh, you are so dead Souta!!!

There was a BANG when the door slammed, and the house was quiet again.

Dim golden haze of the morning was now drifted away. The sounds of the awaken city filled the streets.

Rin was still lying on the roof, basking in the sun and with curiosity observing the people, walking along the street.

She giggled at the thought that they didn't even know someone was looking down on them from the seven-story house, watching with interest every move they made. They all looked so… busy. Even the old lady with a funny hat had a look like she had (as minimum) to save the world a couple of times before breakfast.

Rin just couldn't help smiling noticing a girl at the far end of the street running like she was late on a very important date with a really hott guy she had been trying to pick up for month! Rin laughed. She would like it to be that way.

And then, as the girl was nearing the seven-story house, Rin had a strange peculiar feeling. Something wasn't right. But what? Could it be…?

She looked at the girl attentively. A pretty one. Long black hair spread out in the wind. Dressed in a school uniform… ugh… what do they wear in schools nowadays, thought Rin to herself with a smile. Well, a girl like any other. Nothing special.

The girl ran past her house and Rin was just hit by this queer feeling once again. It was too sharp this time to ignore it. Rin stood up and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on this strange warmth she felt comming from the girl.

There was… something inside her. Hidden so deep, that she couldn't "see" it, but so powerful, that it formed a red aura over the silhouette of the girl.

But it… is impossible!

Rin opened her eyes in shock. Her first wish was to go and tell everything to her lord… But then the thought about it made her shiver. No. Never.

She ran to the exit, flying along the stairs.

Hope.

No. Don't even dare to think about it!

When Rin jumped out on the street, the girl was already near the entrance to the park.

She would catch up with her in no time. But what would she say? What?

Rin breathed deeply, filling her lungs with the smell of morning coffee.

Hope.


End file.
